Everywhere
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Complete In her search for a reason to be brought back to the living world, Botan starts high school with the help of Kurama and both of them find out that the road to love isn't always a smooth one. KB rating changes in chap. 21 to M
1. Strawberry dreams

**Strawberry dreams**

_His lips, driven in a fluid motion, wrapped around the red berry making, even the way he ate as elegant as a dance. It seemed that everything he did was perfect. Everything he did was filled with life and a passion that only he could have. At least that's how he seemed to Botan._

_Kurama's mouth sheathed around the tip of the strawberry while his eyes closed as if of their own accord, a soft, muffled, moan rumbled deep within his throat at the bittery sweet taste._

_Botan drew away her eyes as she licked her lips, longing to taste the sweet fruit as he tasted it. The sound the little treat lured from him ran shivers over her veins. If he only knew what he was doing to her would he stop? No, she didn't want him to._

_"Mmmh. Botan, you should really try these strawberries." Kurama spoke softly causing her to look back at him._

_Wind chimes rang behind them in a soothing song of metallic clangs and watery voices. It was a few mouths into spring and everything seemed to clam down at bit since Yusuke had returned. "It's such a peaceful day, don't you think so, Kurama?"_

_"Botan," He spoke her name sternly but not harshly, it was a manor that made his voice hug the air in which carried his soft word._

_"Hmm?" She looked up and let out a small peep as she felt the rough seeds of the strawberry trace her lips._

_"Try this, it's delicious." Kurama said, apparently he had no idea of how he was making her feel at that very moment._

_Botan timidly opened her mouth as Kurama applied a small amount of pressure pushing her lips open a little more before she took a bite. She let the sugary nectar fill he mouth. "Mmm!" she wanted another bite but instead Kurama, finished it off. Botan whimpered in protest and Kurama just looked at her unfazed._

_"What is it?" He taunted in an unplayful voice._

_"I was going to finish that," she said._

_"Hmm." He smiled and held up another perfect strawberry, "Last one," with that he popped it into his mouth. A smirk slithered onto his lips but he soon came to the shocking realization that not only had he swallowed the berry but something else, something wet and warm._

_He opened his eyes and found that Botan's lips were pressed to his own and she was searching his mouth for the treat, which he had deprived her of. Her tongue slid languidly through his mouth grabbing every drop left behind by the red gift of nature's candy. Kurama peeled away from her with a dazed look in his eyes. "B-"_

_Botan Jumped, Why did she do that? Oh god! She thought, 'he must think… I don't know what he must think, I have to get out of here, now!' She stood up to leave but Kurama wouldn't have it. He pushed everything off of the table and slid her across the edge of the table and sat her down on top letting her legs dangle on either side of him as he sat in his chair. "Botan." He said in the most unusual purr causing her to shutter._

_"Kurama! I'm so so sorry. It wont-" she was cut off by the gaze in his eyes, the way they traveled up and over every curvature of her slender form. Soon she found that his palms had made their way to her knees where his thumbs rubbed her soft skin slightly, she was glad she had worn a skirt._

_She blinked as her head started to spin and rush from his slight touch and his soft unemotional gaze. What would he do next? She feared to know and yet longed for it just the same._

_"You know, it is not nice to try and take things from people." Kurama said sliding his hands up her leg an inch. "I should get you back for that." He smirked darkly making her shiver.

* * *

_

"Botan?" Kurama waved his hand before her and smiled at her lost look, she was doing it again, and she seemed to daydream whenever he came around.

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry Kurama, did you say something?" Botan looked up at him and smiled as if nothing was wrong though it did nothing to cover her blush.

"I was just wondering if you might like to try these strawberries. I planted them they should be good, want to help me test them?"

"Sure." Botan smiled and reached over as he handed her one. "Hey Kurama, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from the sink where he was washing the berries.

"What's high school like? Is it like they say it is on T.V?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama was giving her his undivided attention now.

"Well, are the jocks stupid, and are cheerleaders mean? And do the upper class men pick on freshmen?"

Kurama let out a small laugh. "Not exactly, everyone is basically the same, I mean you do have some students that fit the stereotypes but everyone is pretty normal. Why the sudden interest in school?"

"No reason, I never made it to high school." Botan said.

"How long have you been a ferry girl?" Kurama asked

"Only one hundred years."

"Did you ever talk to Koenma about letting you come back into the living world?"

"Yeah, but he said I have to have a good reason for wanting to." She answered.

"Do you have a good reason, though I don't think he should make you have one?"

"Yeah. It's big to me."

"Well what is it?" Kurama asked wanting to know.

"It's more of a who." She explained.

"Really?" Kurama smirked to himself and decided not to press on the matter. " I have an idea, why don't you come to school with me? We'll let Koenma know and I will get you registered and everything."

Botan's eyes lit up and she jumped "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course" Kurama smiled.


	2. Who needs that?

_**Who needs that?

* * *

**_

The sun crept though her curtains and she shifted lightly her visions would never stop, every time she got near him or even thought about him a vision flashed through her mind. Botan blinked her eyes open and smiled at what the day might bring because today she was going to start High School.

She jumped out of bed and sped to the shower and pulled on a brand new School uniform and smiled at how cute she looked and put her hair up and walked out the door.

"Botan? Where are you going? You look so cute." Mariah told her as she saw her in the hall.

"Well Koenma is letting me go to school for the rest of the semester because I have never gone to high school before. Kurama is helping me." She said

"Kurama, He's the one you have that little thing for, isn't he?" Mariah joked and giggled at Botan's blush. "Just be careful, Girls in High school can be pretty mean if they see a guy they like and a new girl who tries to take him away."

"What, Oh I don't like Kurama that much, I mean its just a meaningless crush." She stated.

"Yeah well that's not what those girls will think…" Mariah paused, "Oh look at me rambling on. You better go or you'll be late."

"Wish me luck." Botan called as she ran off.

"Good Luck!"

* * *

Shiori watered the plants in the front yard and smiled sadly at her son, he was going to High school now and she would lose him in four years. "Shuichi, dear, you are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Yes Mother, I am just waiting for Botan to get here."

"That girl is lovely, don't you think so son?" Shiori urged on lightly.

"Now, Mother, Botan and I are just friends." Kurama sighed; his mother had been trying to "hook him up" with almost every girl in the neighborhood. "Here she is." Kurama pointed out and kissed his mother on the cheek before walking up to meet Botan in the middle of the walkway.

"So so sorry I am late K- Shuichi, I was just so excited." Botan breathed out in one sentence as they started walking to school. "Hey, how many classes do I have with you?"

"I tried to get you in as many as I could but we are only in three classes together, the other three you'll have to go alone. But that's part of the experience. And we also have lunch together so if you need to talk I will see you there too." He smiled and took her hand as he heard the bell ring for first period.

* * *

"Hey Maya who is that girl over there next to Shuichi?" Jem asked her shorthaired friend.

"Why should I care? Shuichi just doesn't care about me anymore." Maya asked growling as she drew doodles on her paper. "I really miss him."

"Good morning ladies." Kaitou smirked knowing full well who the new girl was. "Jealous?"

"Uh, No. Go away nerd." Maya said darkly.

"Whatever. Good day ladies." Kaitou walked to the front of the class and sat next to Botan. "What brings you to school, Botan?"

"Oh Hi Kaitou, Shuichi is letting me see what it's like." She smiled. "So what do we do first?"

"Just what the teacher says. Don't worry you will be just fine." He smiled over at her. "May I see your schedule?" he asked and Botan handed it to him. "Oh we have fifth period together. I look forward to seeing you there."

"Yes well it's good that she knows someone." Kurama added feeling a bit jealous but ignored it.

* * *

_"Here let me sharpen your pencil for you." Kurama said darkly as he leaned over her, helping her with her Government class work._

_"Th-Thank you." She smiled and looked around seeing that that room was empty and she was with him alone. "Kurama?"_

_"Hmm?" He looked up from the sharpener on the teacher's desk and licked his lips. "You need something, love?" He beckoned her toward him and she slowly came. "Tell me what you need. I might give it to you." He pulled her roughly, her chest crashing to his._

_Botan looked up at him and pulled away slightly, "I need…" Kurama pulled her back to him and nudged her nose with his._

_"You need what?" He turned her and placed her on the teacher's desk and gently pushed her down onto a soft stack of upgraded papers. Crawling on top of her slowly he moved her hair to the side and lowered his head slowly. "Tell me what you need." His breath drifted over her soft neck.

* * *

_

"Botan!" The class laughed as the teacher yelled for the fifth time in the last five minutes and she snapped back, another vision had disrupted her train of thought.

"S-Sorry sir, what was the question?" She asked

"You need to pay attention next time." He moved on and Botan sank in her chair.


	3. The Dark Side has Hot Guys

**The Dark Side has Hot Guys**

"Hey there, you new here?" Said a handsome voice next to Botan. She looked at him and was taken aback by the beauty that sat before her. His Hair was and off-white sand color and his skin was a gentle tan.

"Uh, Y-yes I am. My name is Botan." Botan tried her best not to stutter as his deep indigo eyes were covered by a blink.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Nathaniel, where are you from? I just love that accent." He said smiling handsomely.

Botan blushed bright red "I'm from… England." Botan lied quickly remembering that someone in the hall on her way to class had mentioned that Botan had a nice English accent.

"So you're foreign exchange. Well this year is going to be the best ever for you, I'll make sure of it."

"Umm, Thank you." Botan smiled, "so which class is this?"

"English. It shouldn't be too hard for you, you should understand it better than we do, but I must say that your Japanese is very good."

"Eheh, yeah I have had years of practice." Botan sank in her seat; if the teacher called on her she would look like a complete fool.

"You seem a bit nervous, are you okay?"

"Well actually, I'm not a foreign exchanged student, I grew up here, and I'm not too good with English."

"I see, well I can help you, if you like." Nathaniel said softly

"Thank you I would like that very much." Botan smiled

"Alright class, turn to page eighty-seven." The teacher spoke as she walked into the room, "Today we will be learning how poetry is a window into the writer's soul."

Botan spent no time paying attention as Nathaniel slipped her a note. 'You want to hang out with me after school?'

'Sure, but I have to tell my friend that I am going.'

'Why is that? Does your friend control your life.' He wrote.

'Well Shuichi did help me.'

'Shuichi Minamino?'

'That's right."

'I don't think he will mind.'

'Okay I guess I can explain it to him later'

* * *

Maya Smiled as she and Jem watched Nathaniel win over Botan. "She is toast. Nathaniel is the biggest man Whore in the school. He'll sleep with her then dump her like yesterday's news."

"That was a great plan, but how are you going to get Shuichi back." Jem asked,

"That's where you come in."

"Nani?" Jem stepped back. "I don't understand, what are you going to do?"

* * *

_Kurama woke to find that his beloved was tangled in the sheets, her leg wrapped up in vines of white cotton and silky fabric, while the other hung loosely off the edge of the bed without a sheet to caress it. Moving his gaze upward he noticed her exposed navel and licked his lips remembering the attention he gave it the night before. Her soft breasts were covered slightly by her rivery lochs of baby-blue hair as it was roughly thrown about and fanned across her pillow._

_He saw his hand creeping toward her and stopped himself. Oh, how he wanted to touch her. The night before was like no other for them both, the intimacy, the heat, the shear Passion of it all was enough to make him stay in bed with her forever._

* * *

"Shuichi? Are you okay?" Kaitou asked as he noticed Kurama was daydreaming. Kurama flinched and shoot it off.

"Y-yes, fine." Kurama whispered as his blushed deeply.

"Well you are staring at Maya and blushing. Do you like her?"

"What? Oh no. She and I broke up a long time ago and I have long since gotten over her."

"I should be going, I need to meet Botan after school." Kurama waved him off and walked through the halls and out the doors to wait for Botan. 'Why did I think of her like that, do I like her?' Kurama asked himself and shook his head, 'No she's too good for me. I have to get these thoughts out of my head.'

* * *

"There you are." Nathaniel smiled as Botan walked up to him. "How about we head out for ice cream?"

"I would like that." Botan smiled, "But wait, there's Shuichi, I'm just gonna tell him I'll be out so he doesn't worry."

"Alright. Go on." Nathaniel growled inwardly as Botan ran off to talk to Kurama. "Soon I will have you to myself." He licked his lips


	4. Princes turned to Toads

**Princes turned to toads**

Botan walked up to Kurama as he languidly waited for her on the steps. " Hey there, how was your first day?"

"It was so cool. I love being alive again." She beamed and pulled him up, "I made a new friend."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. Well I was wondering if I could go hang out with him. I mean if that's okay with you." Botan smiled.

Him? "Of course it's okay with me. I'm glad you are getting along so well." Kurama slowly started to walk home.

"Thank you Kurama, I'll be over to your house later to tell you about everything." She smiled and ran off toward Nathaniel "Hey." Botan said casually.

"Hey." Nathaniel laughed at her cute attitude. "So you ready?"

"I can't wait. So where are we going?" Botan asked as she smiled up at him.

"A little place in the mall called Dippin' Dots." He answered and took her hand politely and led her down the street toward the mall. Botan couldn't help but blush, as she walked down the street, at the many eyes that watched her with this new guy.

They walked into the mall and straight to a little stand with tiny dots of ice cream, Botan could hardly contain her excitement as she saw the many choices of flavor. "Oh which one is the best one?"

"Why don't you just close your eyes and pick at random." He told her. But Botan saw the cotton candy pink of the Strawberry ice cream and beamed.

"Strawberry! Please." She blushed at her excitement, "That flavor reminds me of Shuichi."

"Why is that?" Nat growled at the mention of the red head as he ordered.

"Well he has been trying to teach me to grow strawberries." Botan smiled remembering how many tries it took her to get it right, how much fun they had. 'Not to mention that day dream.'

"You know, I have plants at my house, I mean if you would like to see them."

"You do! Hey that would be great. Can we see them?"

Nat smirked at this and spoke softly, "sure we can, and I have a whole room filled with them."

* * *

"Hey Shuichi, wait up." Jem called to him as she ran up to him. "Where is your Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Oh Botan is not my girl friend. Why is there something you wanted to talk to her about?" Kurama asked

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you." Jem said and nervously looked up at him, "I was wondering, if maybe you and I could hang out some time."

"Well, I don't…"

"Oh I'm so stupid, you're probably still in love with Maya. What was I thinking? Everyone knows you two are soul mates."

"What do you mean everyone?" Kurama looked back at Jem

"I mean everyone in school, even outside of school. Why did you two break up anyway? Well that's none of my Business, I should go. But I think you should talk to Maya." Jem said and skipped of and around the corner. "You owe me for acting that way."

"I Know, don't worry I'll make it up to you." Maya smiled and straightened up her clothes, "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Now go get him" Jem smirked and pushed her Maya out from behind the wall.

"No I have a plan for later." Maya smirked darkly and walked on home.

* * *

"What was that all about Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he walked up behind him, "Girl troubles again?"

"No." Kurama held a hand to his head suddenly getting a headache. "What brings you here?"

"Well Koenma is looking everywhere for Botan, do you know where she is?"

"She went off with one of her new friends." Kurama said sadly

Kaitou quickly ran up to Kurama, "Shuichi, Botan went off with Nathaniel." He said frantically.

"What!" Kurama's eyes went wide and he began to feel sick.

"Who is Nathaniel?" Yusuke asked, "and why are you guys freaking out."

"Nathaniel is a cold lecher. All he wants to do is sleep with every girl he can. He tried to rape a few girls and I'm sure he has but has never gotten caught." Kaitou said, "we have to find Botan and keep her away from him."

"Lets Go! I will not let anything happen to her." Kurama growled darkly.


	5. Show me his, show me yours

**Show me His, Show me yours**

* * *

_Nathaniel opened the door to his room and grabbed Botan's wrist pushing her to the bed where he smirked and pulled out a few chains from behind the bed. They were already hanging from the bars of the headboard but waited for the wrists of another helpless girl. _

"_What are you doing!" Botan yelled and frantically tried to get away as Nat tied her wrists up. _

"_Shut up." Nat smirked darkly and got undressed, "you will enjoy this, well maybe not but I will." He laughed and slowly cut off her clothes with a pocketknife. _

"_No! Stop. Please don't so this." Botan begged and pleaded as tears stained her cheeks, "I don't want this!" _

"_Hush, you will want this once I get started." He smirked even wider tossing down his knife. He plunged into her hard taking pride in her screams. The screams he ripped through her.

* * *

_

Oh yes Nat would have this one. The sound of her voice and the fact that she was a virgin made him want her even more. He watched her as she looked over the flowers and bent over to smell them. "I told you."

"Your flowers are nice, wow, I know two people that are good with plants, and I hope that with Shuichi's help I can make beautiful flowers too." Botan frowned.

Shuichi! Damn it. I need to get her mind off of him right now. "I have something that might help in my room, come with me and I'll give it to you."

"Really?" Botan grinned innocently "lets go see."

"Come on," he smiled and led her to his room.

* * *

"Whoa. You mean that guy might rape Botan?" Yusuke growled out at the thought.

"Not might, He will." Kaitou said as the ran, "come on, he lives this way."

'I will never forgive myself if something happens to her' Kurama thought, "Come on, we have to hurry."

"HELL NO." Yusuke clenched his fists at his sides as her ran with them. They came to a stop as they heard a scream.

"Botan." They whispered in unison then burst through the door and up the stairs to where the sound came from and pushed the door open only to find Botan playing with a kitten in Nat's room.

"Hi guys, how did you know I was here?" Botan smiled as she stood up from the floor.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Kurama asked

"Oh Nat showed me his kitten to cheer me up, it worked." Botan picked it up, "isn't he cute?"

"You are just as bad as Kuwabara." Yusuke sighed

"What are you guys doing in my room, let alone, my house?" Nat asked as he entered from the balcony

"Botan is needed elsewhere." Kurama's eyes narrowed as he saw Nat.

"I am?" She looked up. "Okay, I guess it is time I went home."

"Well I will see you tomorrow night, Botan?"

"Yep, just like I promised." Botan smiled and walked out of the house with the three boys.

"Botan you shouldn't hang around Nathaniel." Kurama said, normally against interfering but Botan was his closest friend.

Botan Paused and looked at him, "Why not?"

"He's Bad news. I just don't think you are safe around him." Kurama said, "Forgive me for telling you this but I am only looking out for you."

"That's right Botan, he's not safe, he did bad things to my sister." Kaitou admitted, "My stepsister wont even set foot in this city because of him."

"Come on You guys, you are being crazy, Nathaniel is nice, and there is something about him. Plus I can take care of myself."

"Botan! Don't be stupid, that's how guys like that get Girls like you, they wait for the trust to kick in then they attack." Yusuke barked out.

"I am not being stupid, and maybe he used to be that way but he's not now so don't worry. You should be happy that I have made a new friend." Botan summoned her oar and flew off quickly

"Great." Kurama sighed

"Don't worry She'll understand, I mean isn't it better that she wont be taken by that bastard?" Kaitou said placing a comforting hand on Kurama's back.

"Why don't we just kick his ass right now?" Yusuke smirked darkly.

"No, there is no need for that." Kurama blinked as he saw her backpack on the ground, "I should get this to her."


	6. Candy Coated Motives

**Candy Coated Motives**

Kurama knocked on her door lightly and hoped for an answer, Botan pulled the door open and frowned. "Come to tell me not to have anymore friends?"

"Botan, that's not what I was trying to do. It's just that Nathaniel has a reputation. I am only looking out for you." Kurama spoke softly. "Please just be careful." He said and handed her, her school bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama turned to leave

* * *

"_You know…" Botan started and Kurama paused, "all day all I could do was talk about you. I don't think he likes you very much." _

"_No, he doesn't." Kurama looked back up at her wondering where this was going. _

"_Don't worry too much about me Kurama. If you don't think it is safe for me to be with him then I guess I can respect that. I won't see him anymore." Botan said softly "Besides, you are the one I love." _

_Did Kurama just hear that right? "You love me?" _

"_Yes I do. You are so silly; I thought you would be able to see it. I mean you aren't like other guys." Botan smiled, "anyway, there it is. Out in the open." _

"_I love you too." Kurama said quickly and grabbed her and kissed her passionately… "I love you, Botan…"_

_

* * *

_

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Botan slammed the door shut.

------------------------

The next morning Kurama frowned as he stirred his cereal boredly, his elbows sat on the table. Such manor was something he never showed but something just didn't feel right, it just didn't matter.

"Oh Shuichi dear, what's wrong." Shiori sat down next to her son. "Is it Botan?" How did she know? Some how mothers always know.

"Yes, Mother it's just that she is hanging around the wrong Guy. He is… well he's not a good person. I tried to tell her that it was dangerous but she won't listen."

"Oh, Well son, if there is one thing I know, its that girls don't like to be told who and who they can't spend time with. But if she is in danger I would just watch out for her."

"I will not forgive myself if he hurts her." Kurama looked away, "they are supposed to get together today."

"I am sorry son." Shiori took his hand, "But don't worry, things always work out for the best."

"Yes, I know." Kurama smiled, "well I had better get going. I love you mother."

---------------

Kurama walked into his first class and looked around getting a really bad feeling and then Kaitou ran up to him and he was really scared. Kaitou would never cut a class.

"Botan hasn't shown up and neither has Nat." Kaitou said out of breath and pulled out a note. "I found this on your locker just a few moments ago." He handed it to him.

-Hello, Shuichi.

You do everything better than I do, don't you. Well I have the one flower you will never have. She speaks your name all the time but today she will be screaming mine. Soon you will be second best. But don't worry, I'll tell you how she tastes.

Nathaniel-

"What the hell is this?" Kurama crumpled the note and ran out, "I have to find her."

"I'll cover for you." Kaitou called as Kurama vanished.

* * *

Botan smiled as they walked through the park, "don't you think we should be in school?"

"I told you, today is a free day. We don't have to go to school." Nat smiled at her.

"Oh, okay, so what should we do today then?"

"I was thinking why don't we do something you would like to do."

"Okay, can we go to the candy store? I always walk past it and I always want to go in but I never have time to." Botan laughed lightly

"Come on then." Nat ran with her down the street and into the candy shop. The colors and shapes, the assortment of candy was enough to make the candy lover cry.

"Oh wow," Botan smiled and grabbed up scoops of this and that, yellow gumdrops, Red licorice, Blue hard candies, Orange and green gummies. One of everything.

"Now that we have done something you wanted, can we do something I want to do?" Nat asked as they walked down the street, Botan licking a lollypop.

"Sure. Anything." She smiled and was unknowingly led toward an abandoned building.


	7. I’m the one

**I'm the one**

Botan smiled as she finished off her lollypop and blinked suddenly noticing that she was no longer outside. " Wh-Where are we?" She paused as Nat's face suddenly turned cold and dark.

"You said we could do what I wanted, so we are going to play a little game. You do want to do what I want to do, don't you? After all it's only fair." He smirked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, it IS only fair. So what are we going to play?" Botan smiled innocently but stepped back when Nat advanced toward her so close that his lips brushed over her ear. "W-what kind of game is this?"

"Don't pull away." He said grabbing her arm yanking her closer to him, "You'll find out soon enough, Darling." He smirked ear to ear at the treat he was about to get.

"I don't want to play this game." Botan whimpered and gasped as Nat grabbed a fist full of her hair yanking her head back roughly were he attacked her neck with nips and kisses. "Stop."

"Shh, you had your fun, now it's my turn." He bit her neck harshly making her yelp in pain and smiled, "That was a warning, now shut up."

* * *

Kurama ran quickly down the streets not having one clue as to where to even start looking. The only place he could try would be Nathaniel's house. Quickly he burst through the door and got a few distressed looked from Nat's parents. "So sorry, Is Nathaniel here?"

"No. Now get out of my house."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know? He did say something about taking his new girlfriend on a date to the city."

"Thank you, sorry again." Kurama ran off once more. Damn! He knew something like this would happen, why didn't he stop her? He didn't try enough.

* * *

" Please." Botan whispered as tears fell from her eyes. He candy fell to the ground and smashed like crystals of water on the jagged rocks of a waterfall.

"Shut up." Nat said and violently pressed his lips to hers in a kiss of full force and power. The warning of what was to come scared her to her very core. And no one knew where she was.

Nat proceeded to rip off her shirt and bra and smirked at the sight before him. "you are very beautiful you know?" He slithered his way to her neck and began to nip and kiss. "Hmm, you taste so good"

All the while Botan shook with fear, too afraid to move or stop him. Silently she wished he would get this over with.

* * *

Kurama looked up as he ran to the candy store, he sniffed the air, and he could smell her. "She was here." He said to himself and followed her scent to the abandoned house. He growled to himself when he heard her panting screams.

* * *

"Just relax, I will show you the light. Of course it will hurt the first time. But that's alright, you'll get over it." He smirked as his lips traced her chest. "Its too bad Shuichi isn't here to see this. The look on his face would be priceless. To see that I have taken his gem from him."

"P-please s-stop."

SMACK!

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Nat smiled as her cheek slowly turned blue.

"Let her go." Kurama entered the room in a blind rage. "You will surely play for touching her."

"Ah, well I guess I do get my wish." He smirked looking at Kurama as he bit Botan's collar making her yelp again. "What are you going to do about it?"

Botan reached a hand out for him pathetically like a kitten seeing a possible owner in a pet store window. Kurama's eyes hardened and he quickly plucked Nat up and tossed him to the wall on the far off wall. He then tossed his jacket toward Botan and stalked toward Nat with darkness in his eyes.

Botan pulled the jacket on and watched as Nat huddled in the corner in fear. "K-" her voice caught in her throat. She wanted to stop this, Nat was obviously sorry now, but Kurama wouldn't stop at that. Not after this sort of thing.

"Please, Shuichi, I won't ever do it again…" Nat whimpered.

"That's right, and do you know why?" Kurama smirked as his aura thickened.

"B-Because… I have learned my lesson."

"Wrong. You wont do it again because you will no longer have the opportunity. It wont be easy for you in the land of the dead.


	8. What's Yours is Mine

**What's Yours is Mine**

"Kurama Please don't kill him." Botan yelled out finally finding her voice. "You can't." tears welled up in her eyes at the though of losing him over something that was her fault.

"But he… tried to… and he was so close." Kurama recapped making himself that much more angry "No, his life has to end."

"Don't. I don't want to lose you." She yelled out. "You know what will happened if you…"

"I know. I will be thrown into Spirit world jail. I don't care." Kurama growled darker as he pulled a rose out of his hair. " I want you to get out of here, Botan."

Botan stood up slowly and walked toward him slowly. "No, I can't let you do this. This was my fault; I should have listened to you. I never should have come in here with him.

"What? How could you think this is your fault? Nathaniel needs to pay for what he has done to others and what he was about to do to you." Kurama made his whip and pulled it back ready to strike a cowering Nat. "Now."

"No!" She said and grabbed onto his arm to stop him from killing Nat and hugged it tightly shaking her head "Please don't. I am begging you. Let the human police take care of this."

"Hn. You know what those human police will do? He will severe some time then be released. My way, he can never hurt another woman as long as he lives. Which won't be long."

"Kurama Please." She hugged tighter whispering please over and over again. It wasn't working. Kurama just pushed her back lightly.

"No. Now get out of here, you shouldn't have to see this." Kurama growled.

Botan's eyes were drowning in tears as she looked down at the ground, "I hate you, Kurama." She whispered and ran off.

Kurama winced at that but turned back toward Nat with a wicked smile painted on his face.

* * *

Botan sniffled as she ran back toward the school. How could she say she hated him? She didn't hate him; he was her friend, Her close friend these days.

"Look Maya, isn't that Botan over there." Jem asked as she pointed. "I think Nat failed."

"She's crying, maybe he didn't let's go and see her." Maya smirked and walked up to Botan with Jem and sat down with her on a bench. "Hey, new girl." Maya smiled, "are you okay?"

Botan looked at her and sniffled, "Y-Yes. I was just scared for a moment." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nathaniel was trying to kiss me but I stopped him." She pulled up the jacket tightly around her.

"Wait, isn't that Shuichi's jacket?" Jem asked.

"Yes, he let me use it cuz I was cold." Botan lied quickly.

"So you have seen him. Do you know where he is?" Maya asked softly, "I need to find him."

"What for? Actually I can pass a message to him if you like." Botan sat up smiling.

"No its okay, I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend for a moment." Maya smirked inwardly.

"Boyfriend?" Botan looked at Maya with puzzled eyes. "Shuichi is your boyfriend?"

"That's right. It isn't proper for him to leave without telling me. I suppose all men are like this though. But I will ask that you don't take any favors from him. After all he is MY boyfriend. You understand right?"

Botan swallowed hard and nodded. "I will return his jacket to him when I see him. Sorry, I didn't know you two were…" She was cut off.

"In love? It's okay, it could have happened to anyone." Maya smiled sweetly and stood up. "I will see you in school tomorrow. Bye." She walked off with Jem holding a victorious smile.

"Ouch, that was cold." Jem smirked. "You think she will stay away from him that way?"

"Not sure but that was only the first part of our plan." Maya smirked, "Nathaniel obviously didn't get too far with her, so I came up with a better plan. In fact it's better this way. Now I need to find a way to make it look like we are dating." She walked on thinking.

* * *

_Kurama slowly walked over to Maya in the hallway walking right past Botan who was waving and smiling at him. "Sorry I am late, my love." Kurama smiled and pulled Maya into a deep passionate kiss. _

_"That's okay, my dear." Maya beamed and took his hand. _

_"Botan, be a good girl and carry my things for me." Kurama snapped his fingers and walked through the halls with Maya. _

_"Y-Yes, Shuichi, only with Maya's permission." Botan bowed lightly. _

_"It's alright," Maya smiled. _

_"What? You are never to speak Maya's name and when I give you an order you are to take it." Kurama looked back glaring at her. _

_"Yes. I'm sorry." _

* * *

"Maya? Woohoo." Jem waved her hands before her friends eyes, "what are you daydreaming about?"

"Something wonderful." She smiled dazed from her vision. _'I can't wait.'_


	9. No Time for Apologies

**No Time for Apologies**

* * *

****

Kurama Quickly Ran home in the hopes that Botan had gone there. He needed to tell her what happened; needed her to know the truth about what he had done. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him.

Reaching his door he took a moment to pause and think of what he would say. Shaking his head he walked in, "Mother?"

"Hello Shuichi how was school?"

"It was fine, as usual, Is Botan here?" he asked

"No, I haven't seen her all day."

"I see," He melted into the couch as he sat down and sighed.

Shiori walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch and ruffled Kurama's hair, "are you alright?"

"Ah, Botan and I… We had a little fight, I was hoping to find her here so I could explain what really happened." He said unable to tell her the whole story.

"What happened?"

"Lets just say I was a jerk."

"Shuichi!" She shouted causing Kurama to wince and look up at her, "You had better go fix this. You two are best friends."

"I know Mother. I'll tell her the next time I see her." He said and stood up and walked to his room to sulk.

* * *

The next day at School Botan walked through the halls alone and sighed when she heard Maya laughing behind her. Then she saw him, Kurama was at his locker and she paused.

Maya smirked when she saw Botan and had yet another idea. She crossed the hall and leaned against a locker next to Kurama's; Botan's Locker.

Kurama looked over hoping to see Botan but was saddened to find that she was not there. "Oh, Hi Maya. Is there something you need?" he asked her in a bored tone.

"Well no but…" she looked at Botan through the corner of her eye and Smirked, "Oh! There is something in your hair." She lied and reached over leaning her whole body in and pulled an invisible sting from his hair. "There."

Botan turned away upon seeing this and walked off to her next class forgetting her books.

"Well, Uh, Thank You. Maya." Kurama said uncomfortably and pulled away from her, "I Really must be going." He said and headed for his next class.

"Oh, Yeah, He wants me." Maya said to herself as Jem walked up to her.

"So are you going to let me in on this plan of yours?" She asked.

"I should think it was obvious. I am making that girl think that Shuichi and I are an item thereby getting rid of her and drawing him closer to me."

"Oh." She smirked. "Good plan."

"Isn't it though?" Maya said. "We don't have too much time. I need to do something big. But what?"

* * *

Botan Sighed as she looked up at her ceiling getting lost in the stillness. Suddenly like an assassins knife a knock cut through the silence. She jumped slightly and looked over at the door wondering if it was worth it.

The silence came once more and she shrugged it off and went back to her staring but it was soon cut off by another knock. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and walked over to the door. "Who's there?"

No answer, only a knock...

_...She sighed and pulled the door open slowly, "Hello?" her voice stopped when, there before her stood the sliver haired fox demon, Yoko Kurama. "Y-Yoko." _

"_Y-Yes." He mocked, " Well, are you going to invite me in, My sweet?" _

"_Oh, Sure." She stepped aside to let him in, "But, Kurama, why are you here?" _

"_I thought you would be happy to know that I did not kill that pathetic excuse for a human." He smirked, "besides there are things far worse than death." _

_Botan looked at him dryly and smiled, at least he would not be taken away from her… not by Koenma anyway. Maya was another story. "Thank you for not killing him." She whispered and hugged him tightly feeling him hug back she pulled away._

_He pulled her back against him, "Don't be in such a hurry to leave me." he whispered seductively in her ear. _

_Botan shuttered and smiled her hands burrowing into his soft hair as he attacked her neck with soft and hard kisses. "Yoko… I…" _

"_I know, I do too." He smiled and pushed her back onto the bed softly. _

"_Wait." She whispered looking up at him, "What about Maya?" She asked and he scrunched his nose. _

"_What about her?" he asked,_

"_Isn't she your girlfriend?" _

"_No." _

"_Why not? She is prettier than I am, and she's smarter… and she's…" _

"_She's not you." Yoko interrupted, "You are the only one I love, the only one who can see me like this." His ears twitched lightly and his tail swished. "I want you, My Botan." Yoko said and pulled her into a long passionate kiss..._

...She sighed and pulled the door open slowly, "Hello?"

"Hey, Botan. Tell me how school was." Mariah smiled


	10. who knows?

**Who knows?**

Yusuke laughed as he tackled Kuwabara ground. "Ha, Now say it!" he ordered twisting Kuwabara's arm behind his back.

"No." Kuwabara protested

"Yes!" Yusuke twisted harder.

"Daaah!" He screamed, "Urameshi's the greatest!" he said.

"Damn straight." Yusuke smiled victoriously and let him go.

"Hn, you two have got to be the most-" Hiei started but was cut off

"Hhhuu." Kurama sighed causing the three boys to look at him as he walked past them.

"Hey, Fox boy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is Botan here yet?"

"Nope." Kuwabara said dusting himself off as he stood up.

Suddenly an oar was seen in the sky picking Kurama's smile right up. Now was his chance to fix things with her.

She landed and smiled at them. "Hello." She smiled.

"Ayami, right?" Yusuke asked as the new girl landed before them.

"Yes." She bowed. Kurama's heart dropped once more

"Where is Botan?" he pressed.

"Oh, she is not feeling well today. Lord Koenma gave her the day off."

"So, What's new?" Kuwabara asked with a stupid grin.

"Not much. Only a few low class demons causing Havoc, just be on the lookout."

"Fun." Yusuke said dryly. "Tell me why I wanted to be a spirit detective when I had the chance to be free?"

"You know you love this job." Kuwabara pointed out as Ayami flew away shaking her head.

'Botan, where are you?' Kurama sighed again and turned on his heels heading back to his home.

"Wait man." Yusuke Pulled away from Kuwabara as he was occupied with watching Ayami leave and ran up to him. " What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Lair. How is school with Botan? I know you want to see her bad." Kurama just looked at him in shock for a moment. "Ha, you didn't think I could read you. Normally I can't but you aren't doing much to hide it."

"I think she's avoiding me." Kurama admitted.

"Why?"

"She thinks I killed… someone." He sighed.

"That Rapist? Pft, I would have killed him too."

"Yes, but she begged me not too. She ran from me before I could show her that I wasn't going to kill him." He sighed again, "I have to find her."

"You must really love her." Yusuke pointed out.

"What? No. I just want her to know the truth. She's my best friend and I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Yeah right." Yusuke teased, "Look man, why don't you just go see her in spirit world?"

Kurama smiled anew, never having thought of that, "You're right. Thank you." Kurama ran off.

Kuwabara walked up to him with a goofy grin, "What's going on?"

"He's a mess."

"Why?"

"I think he's in love with Botan."

"What!"

"Think about it, he sighs all the time, he doesn't know what's going on, and he took my advice." Yusuke paused, "only a chick could make a dude all messed up like that.

"I guess."

* * *

Kurama walked through the halls and stopped at her door, 222. He smiled and reached for the doorknob only to freeze when he heard voices on the other side.

* * *

Botan sat on the corner of her bed cross-legged hugging a pillow to her chest as Maria sat in a stool before her.

"So tell me about him." Maria asked

"Who?"

"Oh come on, it's so obvious that you are in love with him. So tell me, Please?" Maria begged cutely.

"Maria? I am not in love with him."

"Are too." Maria smiled, "is he as romantic as they say?"

"I don't know, I still don't know him that well. We haven't gotten romantic. I don't think he knows I exist in that way."

"Oh. Well I think you should tell him- Ask him out!" Maria spat before ending her first thought.

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, what have you got to lose?"

"Well there is a festival at school, I guess I could ask him to it. But I think he has a girlfriend."

"So then just get your feelings out in the open."

"Alright, I'll tell him I love him tomorrow." Botan smiled.

"Good"

* * *

Kurama drew his hand back from the doorknob at hearing this and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. 'She has fallen in love.' He thought sadly and turned and slowly walked away. 'I guess I'll ask Maya to the festival then." He shuttered

* * *

"Alright, Tomorrow I will tell Kurama that I love him." She smiled

"Yay, oh I wish I could be there with you."


	11. An Interesting Turn of Events

An Interesting Turn of Events

Kurama tediously pulled on his school uniform and sighed at himself in the mirror as he ran the brush though his silken strands of blood-red hair. He looked away when he felt Yoko look at him through his eyes.

Yoko seemed to be angered by the fact that Shuichi would settle for a girl he didn't even like. He pushed at Shuichi to just take what he liked just like in the old days.

"Shuichi dear, are you ready for school? I can give you a ride today if you like." His mother called up to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"No thank you, mother but I appreciate the offer." Kurama smiled slightly and walked out of the bathroom and headed out the door grabbing his bag on the way out.

Kurama calmly walked to school without waiting for Botan and slowly walked up to Kaitou. "So the fair is coming up. Are you going to ask Botan?" he asked and pushed his glasses back up to sit right on his face.

"Actually, I am going to ask Maya to go with me." Kurama said almost proudly.

Kaitou took a step back and gaped at him with wide eyes. "M-Maya? You are going to ask Maya? I don't understand this."

"You don't have to." Kurama smiled and walked into the school and toward his first class.

Later that day Botan walked up to her locker and saw Kurama standing next to Maya and frowned. 'I can't do this.' She thought but the voice of Mariah stuck out in the back of her mind. 'I have to try.'

"Oh, hello Shuichi." Maya turned around and smiled up at him and Botan found herself becoming very jealous but she held it in as she put her books away slowly so she could hear what was being said. "Did you need help with something?"

"Actually I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you something." Kurama smiled back at her. "Will you accompany me to the festival this weekend, I know it is short notice and you probably have a date already-"he didn't have to finish for she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"I would love to!" she squealed like a field mouse being picked off by a hawk. "Oh Shuichi I have been hoping you would ask me. I am so happy. Now let's talk about our costumes; I was thinking we should match. There are these…" the voice faded as Botan backed away from them. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned to run only to bump into Kaitou

"Oh, sorry." Botan gave a bow

"It's okay. What's wrong?" Kaitou asked her. "I know testing week can be stressful, well for some people" He smiled proudly, "but that's no reason to cry."

"It's not about testing. It's about the festival."

"Oh, what about it?" he asked

"I have no one to go with, the only person I know is Kurama and he has a date with Maya," she paused and looked up at him, "Wait, I know you!" she smiled and her tears evaporated instantly. "Will you go with me, Kaitou?"

He stood back and thought for a moment, 'Kurama loves her, I just know it, but heDIDaskMaya so I don't think he will mind if I went with Botan.' He smiled at her and nodded, "Botan, I would love to go with you. Though I think you can do better than me. I mean I have never been asked that's got to tell you something."

"Oh Nonsense, You will make a fine date. So how do these festival things work, I have only seen them from… You know." She pointed up

"Well we can wear costumes if you like and we go to different booths and play games or eat. They are to celebrate the end of testing. I am sure you will enjoy it."

"It sounds like fun. I can't wait." she smiled, "so about those costumes, what could we dress up like?"

"A lot of couples are dressing like couples in fairy tails."

"I want to be Cinderella, of all the fairy tails I've heard, I like that one the most." she smiled and winked, "you get to be... Prince Charming." he blushed at this and nodded. "I will come over to your house after school and we can work on them, Okay." she smiled and ran off to her last class.

* * *

After school Kurama walked home and paused when he saw Botan waiting for him on his front step. "Botan." He smiled and stopped in front of her. "Good, I have something to tell you..." 

"I know, the whole school is talking about it. I am happy for you." she smiled

"H-how in the world did the whole school find out about that?" Kurama whitened in fear.

"Oh come on, did you think Maya wouldn't tell everyone?"

"OH. Thank god." Kurama smiled anew. "I thought you were talking about killing the rapist... which, by the way, I didn't do."

"Really!" she smiled and hugged him tightly, I am so Proud of you." she let go suddenly and he frowned. "Oh, I came here to ask you for directions."

"Directions?"

"Yeah, since you and Kaitou are such good friends, I thought you could tell me how to get to his house. You see we are going to pick out our costumes today." she smiled brightly

"W-what costumes?"

"The ones for the festival, silly." she said

"Oh, h-he lives two blocks that way in the blue house. It's the only one that looks like that, you'll see it. So you and Kaitou are going to the festival?"

"Yeah, I asked him today." She nodded, "thank you." she smiled and walked off. "I'll see you."

"See you." Kurama stood there waving at her dumbfounded, 'She's in love with Kaitou? That's who she was talking about?' his heart sunk.


	12. Mean Girl Festivities: Part One

**Mean Girl Festivities:** Part One

* * *

"_Ah my Cinderella, where have you been all my life? My Angel, Deity of sweet slumber" Kurama's voice ran as silk toward her ears as she slowly danced with him. The clouds in the heavens seemed to fall and swirl around them as if they were the center of everything. Botan held onto him tightly never wanting to be let go. _

"_Prince charming? Have you come to set me free and break this spell?" her soft crystalic voice chimed. _

"_Yes." He breathed in her ear causing her to tremble. "And you will live with me forever and we shall be as royalty, for you see, our love will make us the richest beings in the world." _

"_And will we forever Dance like this? As one?" She murmured as he pulled away he leaned in so his lips brushed hers as he spoke. _

"_Always." He whispered and kissed her softly, his fingers running through her hair and down he back slowly. He could feel her want him by the way she shivered and his hands found the small of her back where they pressed lightly; But this was enough to make her arch against him and feel his heart as it raced and prayed for her. _

"_Thank you for rescuing me." She whispered when her lips found enough room to let her voice escape. He smiled but made sure she would have no room to talk again as he slowly glided his tongue into her mouth and ran it slowly over hers feeling her shiver from the inside. Had she only known how bad he wanted her, would she have made him wait this long? _

_Her heart skipped a beat with every touch and when he kissed her like that he sent fireworks through her mind and she could think of nothing else but him. It only took one dance to open these doors and Botan never wanted them to close. She was completely entranced by him and would do anything he asked of her. _

_His hand slowly glided down to her hips as the music picked up and press her hips to his as he danced faster. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and looks down into her eyes. "Are you ready?" he whispered._

"_Hmm? Ready for what?" She looked back up at him_

"_Are you ready" he simply whispered again…

* * *

_

"Botan? Are you ready to go?" Kaitou stood before her in his mid-evil Prince costume. "Hey, snap out of it." He snapped his fingers before her eyes and she blinked a few times. "You daydream too much."

"Oh, sorry." She blushed and smiled. "Is my costume okay?" She twirled lightly letting him see all of her.

"Perfect." He smiled and smiled waiting for her to take his arm. "Let's go."

Botan looped her arm through his and walked with him happily toward the court where the festival was being held. "You think we'll see Kurama there?"

"I'm sure of it." He smiled. 'We'll be seeing Maya too.' He shuttered and walked on with her. When they reached the court Botan nearly squealed with happiness. "Excited are we?" Kaitou asked half jokingly

"Oh yes. This will be so fun. Should we go on the Farris Wheel first? Or have some funnel cake? Or we could try some games? I want to do everything at once!" Botan smiled.

"Hey, we'll have plenty of time to do everything you want," he looked at his watch, "Twice by my calculations." He smiled and pushed his glasses up to rest on the bridge of his nose. Botan giggled at his action and walked through the games with him and paused, "There's Kurama. Let's go say hi." She frowned when Maya dragged Kurama onto a boat. "What ride is that, Kaitou?"

He cleared his throat, "that, I believe, it the tunnel of love." It's a ride that couples get onto, it's very romantic. Well it's supposed to be."

"Oh. They probably want to be alone today. Huh?" She looked at him sadly

"Something tells me, Kurama doesn't mind." He smiled, 'But I do wonder what's gotten into him. He didn't say anything to me all day' He sighed and pulled Botan along. "Let's go and see him on the other side."

* * *

"Shuichi, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got here. Are you upset with me?" She pouted unceremoniously

"I am truly sorry, Maya, I just have a lot on my mind." Kurama smiled and reluctantly took her hand.

'I am so happy, but I get the feeling he is still thinking about her. Well she's here and I will find a way to put an end to her.' She smirked and leaned her head against Kurama's shoulder and frowned when the ride was over and the light at the end of the tunnel came closer. 'Damn this ride to hell!'

"Well, that was fun." Kurama sighed but paused and a sudden smile crept to his face. "Botan."

Maya instantly glared at the sound of her name and held Kurama's hand tighter as they got out of the boat. "Oh look Shuichi, Kaitou's here too." She smirked as Kurama's face dropped once more.

"Shuichi!" Botan called and walked up to them, "Maya."

Maya gave her a fake smile and pulled Kurama closer. "Botan, tell Shuichi that he looks good in his costume. He won't believe me." She smirked knowing full well that Shuichi was sexy; her only goal was to rub in that she got him and Botan didn't.

"I-Um. You look good in your costume, Shuichi. What are you anyway?" She looked him over.

"An Egyptian pharaoh." He sighed feeling very embarrassed about it. "You look lovely in your Cinderella dress." He smiled.

"How did you know I was Cinderella?" She blushed.

Maya Growled, "it's pretty obvious. Come on Shuichi lets go to the entertainment tent." She pulled him away and walked on for further planning.


	13. Mean Girl Festivities: Part Two

**Mean Girl Festivities:** Part two

Maya and Kurama sat underneath a red and white striped tent watching the dancers on the dance floor. "Shuichi would you like to dance with me later?" Maya asked as they spilt a funnel cake.

"Sure." He smiled politely, "Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we ask Botan and Kaitou to join us?" he asked and noticed that she almost choked at hearing this. "They are my friends after all."

"Well I don't…" she paused as something came to mind, keep your enemies close. "See why not." She smiled sweetly. "I'll go get them for you." She smirked.

"Uh, No actually I'll get them." He smiled. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the tent and smiled when he saw Botan go into the house of mirrors "I bet she'll love it in there." He smiled then frowned as Kaitou followed her in. 'how could he do this to me. He knows I like her, Even he knows me well enough to know.' He growled and stormed over to the entrance and walked in. "Botan?"

"Huh?" he voice echoed, "is that you Kurama? I'm over here, keep going straight." She smiled.

A giggle could be heard vibrating through the mirrors and Kurama couldn't help but smile. 'I love that sound.' He mused and walked forward.

* * *

"_Get over here, my sweet flower." He purred and reached for her only to touch her refection. "I will find you in here, make no mistake about it. So just be a good little girl and come out." He spoke smoothly. _

"_You'll have to catch me, Kurama." She giggled, "Your prey awaits." She purred seductively. _

"_Ooh. You know I can't resist a good hunt. When I get you, you will wish you never wanted to play." Kurama smirked and closed his eyes. _

"_HA!" she smiled and waited quietly. Her mind ran over with the memory of passion filled moments they had shared. She blushed at the thought of him and the sweet nothings he would whispered to her. "My Kurama." She breathed. _

"_Yes?" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump. "You know you weren't trying that time." He pouted "that's no fun." _

"_Well I wanted you to catch me. I have been dying for you all day." She leaned back against him and ran her fingers over his hands slowly. _

"_Botan." He smiled, "Flower, you know how much I hate it when you don't try. I just want to have a little fun." _

"_I know." She turned around in his arms and pressed up against him, "How can I" she pressed her ample breasts to his chest, "make it up to you?" _

_Kurama swallowed hard and looked down into her eyes but they slowly drifted down to her cream colored mounds and reached a hand up to pull her collar down lower for a better look and licked his lips in anticipation. _

"_Hey!" She slapped his hand away and he blinked _

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Guy. Don't touch that!" His hand was slapped again but this time Kurama was in reality and noticed that his hands were only a few inches away from one of the mirrors. "You aren't to touch the mirrors."

"Oh. Sorry." He blushed and ran for the exit. 'What's wrong with me?' he gulped and smiled at seeing Botan at the end. "Botan, there you are."

"Here I am?" She smiled, "yeah. So, what did you need?"

"You." He blushed at how that sounded, "that is to say, I was looking for you and I wanted to know if you and Kaitou might join Maya and myself in the entertainment tent."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Kaitou interjected. "Let's go." He smirked inwardly, 'I'll get them together.' He smiled as they three of them headed back to the tent slowly. "By the way, Shuichi, I noticed that your scores are a little low. Is something distracting you? Maybe something you should get off your chest so we can all go back to normal?" he pressed.

"What are you talking about? You are the one who's acting strange." Kurama growled out lowly. "Besides I am better than you in everyway." He said it loud enough for the people around them to hear.

"I see. Maybe you are. But maybe you are just being a chicken." He smirked.

"Um you both are acting a little strange. You boys are acting like… Boys." Botan said then shrugged, "good, I think you guys study too much and need some time to act like children." She giggled as the boys feel silent at her words.

* * *

Maya got tired of waiting and step out behind the tent for a break as her mind filled with diabolical schemes to rid herself of Botan. "Oh sorry." She said as she ran into a tall handsome man with long black hair wearing a mask to cover his mouth. "I like your costume." She smiled.

"Thanks." His voice was low and silky. "I can help you, you know." He purred.

"What?" Maya whispered and walked up to him. "Help me? With what?"

"You want Shuichi don't you?" he smiled. "I can help you get him if you are willing to do everything I tell you."

"I would do anything to be with him forever." She smiled. "But how do you know about that and why would you want to help?"

"To be honest, he and I go bad a ways and I want to help him out." He smirked. "Besides, you seem very upset and you should be happy."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Karasu." He smiled darkly though she could not see his face. "So will you accept my help?" She nodded slowly and gasped when he pulled her through the tents and into a dark room. "Good."

* * *

Kurama, Kaitou and Botan walked into the tent and looked around for Maya and Kurama smiled and lead them to her. "Hey. Sorry we took so long."

"That's quite alright." She smirked. "Please, won't you sit down?" She smiled sweetly at Botan as she sat next to her. "They are about to open the dance floor to the students." She smiled. "Why don't we show them how it's done, Botan?"

"I can't dance." she blushed

"Please, I'll show you." She smiled. "I think we should get along more, don't you?"

"Really?" Botan beamed. "Alright, I'll try."


	14. Mean Things Happening

**Mean Things Happening

* * *

**

Kurama sighed as he watched Maya teach Botan how to dance and scoffed. He could do better than that. He could make her feel the dance and the heat. He blushed and looked back toward his drink on the table.

"You okay?" Kaitou finally spoke. "You seem a little distant." All Kaitou got was a soft "heh" and Kurama stood up. "Guess not, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up. Haven't you taken enough from me?" he blurted out and walked onto the dance floor and strode toward Botan and Maya. "May I cut in?" And without waiting for the answer he took Botan by the hand and led her away. "You look lovely."

Botan blushed and looked up at him, "you think so? It took me forever to finish it, what with all the Spirit world work there is."

"Yes, it's wonderful." He whispered in her ear making her shiver noticeably. "We haven't spoken much lately. How's everything?"

"Um well it's fine… Oh." She blushed when she stepped on Kurama's toes. "Sorry."

"That's fine, here let me show you." He smiled

Maya was taken aback by the fact that Kurama had chosen Botan over her to dance with. 'How dare she! She took him from me again. That's it.' She growled and walked off. Kaitou watched her with following eyes until she vanished into the crowd and slowly got up to follow her. Something was oddly different about her something he couldn't quite- his thoughts were cut off when someone wrapped their arm around his shoulder.

"Whoa, relax, don't be so jumpy." A wild grin and wide eyes. "'Sup Kaitou? How you been?"

"What are you doing here, Yusuke?" he pushed the teen off and fixed up his costume.

"Me and Kuwabara came to crash the party. And we brought Hiei too." He smirked. "He didn't really want to come but that's alright."

"Dammit detective! Let me go." Hiei struggled

"Hey, maybe you should let him go." Kaitou smirked teasingly, "it might be too "HOT" out here."

Hiei's face dropped and he snarled, "That is not funny!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara came down from laughing and looked around, "where's Botan and Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Never mind, I see them." He smirked wildly and ran for the dance floor.

Kaitou blinked and looked back at Hiei suddenly terrified, "eheh, come now Hiei it was a joke. Besides you have to admit that it was pretty foolish."

"Uh, I don't think you should do that Kaitou, man." Kuwabara backed away holding his hands out as if to say he wanted no part of it. Kaitou smiled and was about to move when a boom filled the air. "What the hell was that?" Kuwabara jumped and was instantly trampled by a panicked crowd of students.

Hiei jumped up on a poll and watched as the people flooded out like ants being washed away and smirked. "It was just a bomb." He said coolly.

Kaitou winced and looked around at the debris. Why would someone bomb a school? "Oh no. what of Botan and the others?" he ran back toward them and sighed as he noticed Kurama and Yusuke blocking Botan from any danger. "What happened?"

"I don't know, you were closer to where it came from." Kurama said.

"Shuichi! Help me," Came a crying voice. "Please!"

"Who's that?" Yusuke looked at the red head.

"Maya!" he and Kaitou answered in unison but only Kurama ran toward her voice, the smoke from the blast was still thick and dark but he pushed through, he couldn't let anything happen to anyone. "Maya."

"Shuichi." She whimpered back at him and he ran faster. He stopped suddenly when he noticed that the smoke had cleared only around the area were he was standing and at his feet was Maya. She was trapped under the small roof of a snack stand. "Shu-ichi." She gasped and passed out.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Koenma looked at the five of them.

"Lets see, Botan and Kurama were at a school thing, then me, Kuwabara, and Hiei show up and BOOM! The party is no more." Yusuke spoke for all of them.

"I see. I think it's safe to say that someone is out to get you. So. Botan you are to stay here until this is all cleared up." He looked at her as she was about to protest and smiled when she nodded. "Now, the four of you go back there and do your job." He sighed and went back to stamping papers.

The Boys groaned and stumbled out of the room and headed back to earth. Botan sighed and slowly turned and headed back to her room.

* * *

Karasu smirked and slowly slithered into Maya's hospital room and shook her awake. "Good work, little one. He will feel as if this is his fault and spend every extra moment he has with you."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, what was it that you wanted from me?"

"I want to know every little spot Botan goes to at school. I promise I will make sure she never takes him away. No girl will." He smirked 'and soon, no girl will include you. Kurama is mine and shall always be' he smiled

"Thank you for helping me. What's the next part of the plan?"

"You will see in due time, just leave that part up to me."


	15. Visiting Hours are Nine to Five

**Visiting Hours are Nine to Five

* * *

**

Kurama silently sighed as he sat near Maya. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly and her burns and scratches were healing. But no matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise he still felt that Maya's getting hurt was his fault. He should have stayed with her and made sure she was safe. He let out another sigh and placed his hand over hers. "Forgive me."

Botan peeped he head into the room and frowned, "Poor Kurama." She whispered to Yusuke and looked away.

"It wasn't his fault. He should know that." Yusuke smiled and walked in, "Hey. You okay?"

Kurama looked up at him sadly and then back at Maya. "What the hell do you think?" Yusuke winced and walked in further anyway. "What do you want?"

"Come on Kurama, what happened wasn't her fault. She'll be okay."

"She's in a coma because of me. How do you know she'll be okay? Huh?" Kurama snapped. "Just!- Just leave me alone with her." He whispered.

Yusuke walked out and close the door, "Wow. He's really messed up about this. He's acting even more strange than he was before."

"What do you mean? How was he before?" Botan blinked, "Is he okay?"

"Hey, relax, Botan. He's fine just… a little confused I guess." Yusuke spoke softly. "Visiting hours are almost over so why don't we just wait and talk to him at the temple later."

"Yeah." Botan nodded and sank into a chair next to Kuwabara and watched the clock as the hands slowly reached their destination. The four friends walked into the room to pulls Kurama out. He went willingly though he felt like he shouldn't.

The last one to walk out was Botan but she paused when she heard a voice call her. "Maya?" she whispered and walked back in and the door shut tightly. "Huh?" her head whipped around when she heard the door click.

"Botan." A dark silky voice probed her mind as she looked back at the sleeping girl.

"Who's there?" she began to panic when a dark puff of smoke filled the room and out from the thickness rose Karasu. His sleek black hair curved and danced around him softly. Eyes of pure poetry locked with her eyes of candied innocence. "K-Karasu."

"That's right." His voice was calm and silky she almost wouldn't believe that he were evil if she hadn't witnessed it first hand. "Now, little one. Tell me. What's wrong with you? You don't seem at all happy that Kurama has found that lovely girl there." He pointed leisurely to the comatose girl in the bed. "He loves her, you know. Not you. And you should move on. Don't you think it's time you did so?"

Botan shook in fear and looked back at the door hoping one of the guys was there to rescue her but she found no one. She was alone. Alone in a room. With Karasu. "I-I Know he loves her but maybe-"

"No! He will never love you. I can help you see that. I can help you move on. Only thing is… are you willing to do it?" he smirked and walked over to her slowly. Looming like a dark eclipse. "Just think of all the times he's ignored you."

Botan's mind suddenly flooded with memories that she never had though they felt real and her body and mind began to believe them.

* * *

_Kurama walked silently next to her as the cherry blossoms fell all around them and Botan smiled up at him, "it's really nice out tonight isn't it?" _

"_Sure, I guess." He shrugged and walked on with her. "What did you want me for anyway?" _

"_Well I thought it would be nice to hang out for a little bit." She smiled but frowned quickly when he glared at her. "That's okay, right?" _

"_No, actually it's not. I was expecting Maya to come over today and you made it seem like you had something important to say to me and you obviously done. So why don't you just go home and I'll go home and we'll end this pathetic excuse for a day." He turned and walked off.

* * *

_

"Remember all the times he's told you, you weren't good enough." Karasu continued.

* * *

"_Kurama! Hey, Kurama. I just wanted to tell you that… I like you. I guess you hear that a lot from girls but-"_

"_Let me just stop you right there. Look Botan we are only friends and for me to actually be in love with you, you would have to be more than just a human spirit. And that's all you are. You are not a demon and therefore could never love a demon and I surely could never love a human so much as to take one as my wife. So just drop this. Alright." He smirked.

* * *

_

"Remember when you needed him the most and he never once came to help you. He promised to protect you as a friend and what did he do? He left you."

* * *

_Blood slowly dripped down her pure white skin and landed in a puddle on the floor. Her pain was so great that she couldn't contain it and needed some control. She smiled as the cold rush of another cut made her soar but when she finished the bleeding wouldn't stop and she panicked. She didn't want to cut that deep. She didn't want to die. "Kurama!" she screamed and ran out to his room and knocked on the door. "Please help me." _

"_With what? I'm busy with something in here" He smirked and Botan winced when he heard Maya giggle on the other side. _

"_I really need you to come out here and help me." _

"_Find someone else. I'm busy"

* * *

_

Karasu smirked at his new trick. He could add things into a person's memory and make them feel the pain of something that never happened. He could make memories from nothing just as he could make objects from thin air. And this, if he might add, was turning out perfectly. He could see the tears run down her face slowly and see the way her body trembled with fear, sadness and finally…

"How dare he! I hate that bastard. He can have Maya and she can have him." She growled, "and I think now is the last straw. I am going to give Kurama a piece of my mind!" she vowed and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

**Rage.**

"That worked splendidly." He smiled as Maya sat up and looked at him. "Nice acting by the way. Kurama was completely torn over you."

"Thank you. And I know." She smirked, "and now when Botan breaks his heart he will come running to me and we will be together forever."

"Indeed." He smirked never feeling sorry for this girl. She was only a little part of his plan and soon there would be no need for her. All he needed to do was break Kurama and Karasu would keep him forever. He paused in his thinking when the door knob turned; Maya fell back into her "coma" when the nurse peeped her head in.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." She smiled and Karasu bowed.

"Of course. I'll be on my way." He smiled and walked out. 'I am on my way Kurama and soon you will be my little toy." He smirked and vanished into the shadows of the hospital.


	16. Through with Love

**Through with Love**

Botan wiped the tears from her cheek as she walked out of the hospital and headed for the temple. Her heart cracked with each step she took as she replayed everything in her mind over and over again. Hot tears of rage pored out of her eyes without pause… And she started to trek up the three hundred steps to the top where the temple waited for her, where Kurama waited for her.

* * *

_"Botan, My love. I am waiting for you. Come to me. Meet me on the top of the world." Kurama's voice softly drifted like an autumn leaf as it glided on the wind of winter. She could feel her feet moving faster, hitting the ground harder as she ran toward his voice. "Hurry, My love."_

"_I'm coming! Kurama don't leave without me." She whimpered as the stairs went on endlessly. With every step she passed another was added to the top. It was as if she were going up on a down elevator. "Please! I'm coming." She called to him unable to see if he still waited at the top. _

"_Botan! My flower. My Rose! Hurry." He whispered to her and suddenly she found that she reached the last step. "You made it." He smiled. "Now walk into the church. You'll be late." She looked forward and saw a small white church with a tall steeple and a bell at the top that rung and chimed. She ran toward it and a glittering light of gold and silver swirled around her and she paused as the ribbons of light danced around her. _

"_Kurama!" She cried but stopped when light wrapped her tightly in the fabric of a pure while wedding gown. _

"_Come, Botan. Come and be my wife. I am waiting for you." He called to her and huge mahogany doubled door flew open letting a flock of doves free from the path to reveal to her a handsomely dressed groom. "You love beautiful." He smiled and waited for her to meet him at the altar. _

_She walked quickly trying not to trip on the hem of her dress and stopped next to him and looked at the altar. "Oh Kurama. I have been waiting for you too." She took his hands in hers and looked up at him. _

"_I object to this wedding!" Maya stood up from the crowd and walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Kurama and smiled. "Kurama. Don't marry that little witch. Marry me." She whispered in his ear. _

"_Fear not, Maya my dear. This was only a clever rouse to get Botan to come to me." He smirked and spun Botan around where he pushed her onto the altar and shackled appeared around her wrists and ankles. "This is the end of her. She will no longer bother me or you." Kurama purred and pulled out a single red rose. "Have you anything to say?" _

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me like this? Was there a moment when you loved me?" _

"_How could anyone love anyone like you? You were never meant to find love and you never will." He took one final sniff of the rose before transforming it into a dagger where he plunged it into her… A single red rose petal broke away and fell into her limp had before soothingly drifting to the cold floor of an empty burnt down church.

* * *

_

"KURAMA!" Botan screamed the instant her foot hit the top step. She looked forward at the temple and walked toward it slowly. "FOX!"

Yusuke moseyed out and looked at her, "What's up Botan? Why are you yelling?" He yawned.

"I want that Fox! Bring him to me." She barked.

"Umm, Okay." Yusuke walked back in and returned moments later with the red-head.

"What's wrong, Botan?" Kurama whispered and took the few steps toward her to meet her.

"You want to know what's wrong! YOU. WANT. TO. KNOW. WHAT"S WRONG?"

"I'm… out of here." Yusuke walked, big-eyed, into the temple.

"Yes." Kurama said coolly and grabbed her hand gently. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" She yanked her hand away. "I can't believe you! I can't believe I even liked you! You are evil, nothing but a demon out to hurt people. You don't care about anyone."

"Now just hold on a moment." He growled only slightly, "Where is this coming from?"

"You have never been there for me. And you don't care about me. All you care about is Maya and you know what, you can have her! But you know what. You don't deserve love. For everything you have done in the past, you deserve Death! I hate you, Kurama! I wish you would just Die!" she screamed and hopped onto her paddle and flew back to spirit world.

"Harsh." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.

"Why would she say that?" he blinked when he noticed the Kurama was no longer standing there. "Oh no. where is Kurama?"

"He was just there." Yusuke said. "Come on we'll go after him."

Meanwhile deep within the dark forest Hiei glared out at the darkness and raised an eyebrow as her noticed Yoko sitting on a stump glowing in the moonlight. "Kurama?" Hiei leisurely jumped down toward his friend. Kurama just ignored him as he looked down at his hands. "Don't hold it in Fox."

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara called and sprinted toward him when they saw him. "Hey, man. What Botan said, it's not true. You do deserve love and you don't deserve to die."

Hiei flinched and looked back at Yoko as he stood up, his tail swishing dangerously. "She wants me to be with Maya. Then I will. I'll so her!" he growled and jumped away.

"Dammit! Kurama, Come back!" Yusuke yelled.


	17. Razorblades and Cupcakes

**Razorblades and Cupcakes

* * *

**

Clouds of looming darkness swept over the light blue ski and veiled the sun making the clouds look as if they had been caught in a blue fire of light and dark. Kurama ran as his powers slowly surged in and out of control. Karasu watches him from the top of the hospital and smirked to see his precious flower in such pain. "It only gets worse from here." He smiled and faded into the prism of darkness in the sky.

The knob turned slowly and the door was pushed open just enough for it to stop before hitting the rubber door stop. Kurama looked up from the ground and sniffed the air. Something was wrong here? Something… Someone has been bleeding. Maya! Kurama ran to her bedside and he didn't have to go too far when he noticed the white sheets were a pinkish hue as blood seeped from Maya's arm. One long cut lead from her wrist all the way up toward the bend in her arm. Suicide? No. it couldn't have been.

The door clicked to a close behind him and he turned around to see a bloody note on the door. 'How dare you choose her over me. Now you are left with nothing.' Kurama glared at the message, "Botan." He growled and pressed the nurse button before jumping out the open window.

* * *

"Botan, Please come out of there. I brought cupcakes." Mariah called from the other side of the door. "What happened? Please talk to me."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone-" Botan was cut off by Ayame's voice on the loud speaker.

"Would Botan please come to Koenma's office, Please." She spoke sternly and professionally then turned to Koenma. "Is this all necessary, Sir? We have no proof that it was her."

"I am quiet aware of that but we needn't give her time to hide the evidence if she did commit the crime. And Kurama is not one to tell a lie about something of this magnitude." He spoke sadly. "She has been acting strangely these past few days."

"Y-you wanted to see me, Koenma sir?" Botan walked through the double doors and bowed as she stopped at his desk.

"Just sit there for a bit." He smiled and waves Ayame off and she vanished in a puff of smoke. "How are you? You okay?"

"Um, yes. Just fine." She spoke nervously. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing you should be worried about just yet." He smiled and went to work stamping papers and reading requests.

* * *

"I just don't know about this. Botan is not the type to kill anyone. There is no way she did this and we have to find a way to…" Yusuke paused when they reached her door. On the ground lay a dozen cupcakes and a silver tray. "What the?"

"Who would just leave cupcakes like that?" Kuwabara whispered but was cut off when the door swung open hitting him in the face. "Ouch"

"Maybe you'll watch it next time." One of the members of the spirit police force spoke. "Now get that to Koenma. Botan is guilty of murdering that human." He spoke and five other officers rushed out of the room.

"What? There is no way she did it." Yusuke burst and grabbed the wrist of the officer.

"Oh No? Then why did we find this bloody razorblade in her room, with her finger prints on it?"

"That just can't be true." Yusuke let him go and looked down. "She isn't… she just-"

"She did it and now she will be judged." The spirit officer waved off the others and walked back to Koenma's office with them. "Find evidence that she didn't do it." He called back to him.

"That's just what we'll do! This cupcake thing has to be part of something. And we are gonna find out." Yusuke smiled and looked down. "Kuwabara, what the hell are you doing? Get up off the floor." He said

Kuwabara looked up dizzily, "dumb door" he whimpered and followed Yusuke to Koenma's office where he saw Hiei and Kurama. "Hey guys, come to prove she didn't do it?"

"That I didn't do what?" She stood up. "Someone tell me what's going on."

"You are under arrest for the murder of a human girl." The captain of the spirit police said sternly and placed a set of glowing handcuffs around her wrists. Botan struggled and looked up at them.

"You can't be serious! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't." she looked up at Yusuke and the others. "You guys know I would never do this. And Kurama, you know me better than anyone, you believe me don't you?"

"I was the one who turned you in." he growled and walked out.

"What?" Botan mouthed and slumped and was dragged away. "This is just another one of my daydreams. This isn't real." She whispered in her mind. She sighed as they walked along a path that lead to the holding rooms before judgment. "I wanted them to be together I didn't kill her. Please believe me." The door slammed shut and she was alone.

Botan leaned up against the wall and pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "How unfortunate for you," a smooth sinister voice danced through the moonbeams that seeped through the bars in her window. "Maybe next time you won't fall foolishly in love." She looked up and blinked when she saw no one. "Don't you know me?"

"w-who's there?" she slowly stood up.

"No one important. But I must say you are in quiet a jam. And the one you love, Kurama. Has turned on you and you will surely be sent to the deepest darkest part of hell for what you have done." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "But perhaps you can escape? If you could… would you?"


	18. I Know Who Done It

I Know Who Done It

* * *

Mariah opened her eyes slowly and groaned as she felt a slight pain in her stomach. As her eyes regained focus she noticed that she was in a damp, musty room. "Where am I?"

"So nice of you to wake up. I was waiting for you." Karasu smiled and walked over to her.

"You! You're the one. And you tried to plant that blade in Botan's room so she would get blamed." She glared, "Let me go!"

"Why? So you can tell those detectives what I did? I don't think so. My plan is so close to its climax and I won't have you take it away."

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"Kurama belongs to me." He smirked.

"You? EW! Kurama loves Botan and she loves him!"

"Not anymore." He smiled. "They both hate each other. Botan will be sentenced to an eternity in the darkest pits of hell and Kurama will enjoy his own hell, with me as his keeper." He smiled. "There is nothing that can be done to stop me."

"You'll see! Love always wins!" she screamed.

* * *

"Kurama! Are you crazy! Botan did not do it. You know she didn't. I thought you were smarter than that." Yusuke Punched Kurama's right cheek, hard, making him fall to the ground where he just paused. "I can't believe that I have to be the voice of reason. Is the world coming to an end! I don't even want to look at you anymore." He said and walked off.

"Urameshi! Wasn't that a little harsh!" Kuwabara called back and helped Kurama to his feet. "He has a point thought. You are acting a little strange? I thought you liked her."

"Like her? Like HER? I Love her, Kuwabara I love her with everything that I am. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her but Yoko took over from the inside. I was just so angry when she told me those things. And then when Maya was killed, that was it. I promised myself that I would never let anything bad happen to Maya. You see she was the first girl who was ever my friend. I know she's changed for the worse but my promises never fade. Now I have no one. I just don't know what to do." He paused, "For once. I just can't think straight."

"Then let us help you. We just have to figure out who did it. And we have one clue. The cupcakes we found. See they were from one of Botan's friends and she had to have seen something because it turns out she was kidnapped. We just have to find that girl and get her to tell us who is doing all of this."

Kurama laughed a little feeling as if there was hope again, "Yusuke is the voice of reason, and I can't think straight, and you just said something smart." He teased.

Kuwabara's face dropped, "thanks. But I guess we are all a little torn up about Botan. I mean she could be sent away forever for something she didn't do."

"We have to prove that she didn't do it. And thanks to Yusuke I can think a little better." He admitted rubbing his cheek. "Now if only we could get Hiei to help."

"Hn. Shut up!" he snarled from a tree above them, "You know I am here already. Why do you do that?"

"Don't know really. It's fun" he smiled devilishly. "Let's get Yusuke and find this girl."

"Hn." Hiei muttered and flitted off grabbing Yusuke and dropping him in front of them where he landed with an 'Oof'

"What the hell?" Yusuke got up and dusted off.

"You were right Yusuke, I wasn't thinking. But now I am calm and I want to find a way to get Botan out of there."

"Well it's about time you came to your senses. So how do we find Mariah?"

"Koenma should know where all of his ferry girls are. So we'll just go ask him." Kurama smiled as they made their way to the spirit world.

* * *

Botan paced in the room and sighed, she should have told Kurama about Karasu so at least he would be prepared when the bat demon came after him. Now Kurama was in danger and so was anyone else that came between them. "Why did I fall for Maya's tricks? Why didn't I see that she was working with Karasu? I need to get out of here!" She looked around for anything that could help her escape. She had to get out and warm the boys.

"Ah, that won't happen." Karasu's shadow smiled at her. "I am here to watch over you while the real me hunts down his fox. So do even think of helping them."

"That's what you think." She smiled. "I am done being fooled and I will not stand by while my friends get hurt. So you let me out or I will get out on my own." She vowed but the shadow only laughed at her.

"What could you possible hope to accomplish. I mean, let's say you are lucky enough to get out of here and help them, but what do you think would happen next? They would welcome you back? That Kurama would love you again? Ha! That won't happen because you can't be trusted anymore. So either way you are screwed so you might as well stay in here and rot."

"Kurama might not love me anymore and the others might not trust me, but if I can save them then that's what I will do." She said. "Even if they hate me after all of this, if I know I helped them I will be a better person and that's all I need. I just need them to be safe."

"What could you possibly gain from that?" the shadow wondered.

"I told you. It doesn't matter what I get in return what matters is the safety of the ones I care about." She smirked when the shadow got close enough to her and pulled open a small pouch pulling out a bright stone she held tightly in a fisted hand. She punched into the shadow's Stomach and opened her hand letting the light spill from the gem and cut the shadow into pieces from the inside out. She jumped to the door and looked out for a guard. "Jorge." She called to the blue ogre who happened to walk by.

"Hey Botan." He smiled. "Sorry about what happened."

"Can you let me out?" she begged softly.

"I don't know."

"Come on, you know I didn't do it. Please it's important that I let the boys know that Karasu is the one behind this." Jorge's eyes widened to twice their size and he ran to get the key. "Thank you." She smiled as he let her out.

"I am coming with you. You shouldn't have to do this alone, besides I never get to go on these missions."

"Alright, come on."


	19. Where the Sidewalk Ends

**

* * *

**

Where the Sidewalk Ends

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama made their way to Koenma's office and began to question him when they arrived. They soon found out that Mariah was hidden somewhere in the demon world. "We'll that helps! The Freakin' Demon world is huge!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find her now?"

"I can't get to her because her signal is being blocked." He stated. "I'm sorry but you should get to looking before it's too late to save her." He waved them off.

"Hold on. I might have something that can help once you get there." He held up a finger and called for Jorge but he never showed up. "Where is that oaf? Ayame!"

"Yes sir?" she melted into the room from thin air.

"Where is Ogre?"

"You mean Jorge?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"I don't know sir, last I saw him was down in the prison." She admitted.

"Damn it! He has a lot of explaining to do." Koenma growled. "When he gets back he'll get just what he deserves."

* * *

Jorge jumped as a bolt of lightening ran up his spine. "What's wrong?" Botan looked at him with worried eyes.

"I just got a really bad feeling." He shuttered.

* * *

"Okay, tell me how this thing works now?" Yusuke looked down at the Blue hand mirror in his hands. (Haunted Mirror: A device for tracking Spirts)

"Don't you ever listen, Detective?" Hiei Growled.

"Nah, you know I do what I want."

Kurama shook his head and sighed, "Koenma said that it's like the demon tracked only it's for Ferry girls. We take something that belonged to Mariah and place it on the face of the Mirror and it should show us her face and whereabouts." Kurama said. And pulled out a golden necklace with Mariah's name on it, that was found in her room. "Okay here, let me see it." Yusuke handed the mirror to Kurama and watched him carefully as the redhead pooled the necklace onto the face of the mirror.

"Did it work?" Kuwabara asked looking over them at it and gasped when it started to glow. "oooh. Hey, look, that's her!"

Hiei looked up at him dryly and shook his head. "You are so 'smart'."

"Hey, thanks…" he paused, "Hey were you being sarcastic?"

"No, of course not." Hiei smirked

"You did it again!"

"Alright, that's enough. Where is she Kurama?"

"It looks like a small cave, but it's too dark to see." He growled. "This is hopeless."

"No it's not, come on. Let me see it." Kuwabara took it and looked at her. "Hey, she's pretty Hot." He laughed nervously as he got looks from the three of them. "Anyway, there has to be a way it can Show us the way!" he spoke and the mirror started to glow a red color and spout legs. The mirror jumped out of his hands and ran through the forest.

"Hey Kuwabara you did it." Yusuke smiled and paused, "Kuwabara did it?"

"Of course," Kurama smiled almost laughing. "He said "show us the way" it was so simple."

"Well it's getting away so maybe we should follow it."

* * *

Botan and Jorge walked through the forest of the demon world, Botan using the demon tracker to find Kurama. "It says they are here in the forest."

"We could be looking forever." Jorge complained and jumped hearing something approach them. "What is that? It sounds fast, and scary."

"I-I don't know." She shivered; the sound of crunching leaves came closer and closer. She screamed when something touched her foot. "It's got me!" She stumbled and fell back shutting her eyes expecting to hit the ground but felt the strong arms of her rescuer. She sighed in relief, "Thanks Jorge." She smiled.

"For what?" he looked over at her and his eyes went wide.

She frowned when she saw Jorge about three feet from where she was standing. "w-who's got me then?" she looked up slowly. Blue eyes met emerald eyes. "K-Kurama." She said his name in a breath.

"Botan! What are you doing?"

"I am so glad I found you! The person behind everything is…" she screamed when the ground started to shake.

"Allow me to reveal the murderer's true identity." Karasu's dark voice rang out from the trees as he appeared before them, holding the Haunted mirror in his hands. "How cute." He smirked as the mirror exploded in his hands with a painful squeak.

"Karasu!" the boys gasped in unison

"That's right. You haven't forgotten about me." He smirked and tossed the broken bits of the mirror to the side.


	20. LoveHate Relationships

**

* * *

Love/Hate Relationships

* * *

**

Karasu smiled though it could not be seen by the mask that covered his mouth and nose. His eyes held a great joy when he at last revealed himself you Kurama. "You were off, Kurama. I thought it would be fun to play with your life a little but you couldn't even figure out who was behind this. Seems like you are a little too human to play games."

"My life is not a game." He growled, "Well, I am here now, what do you want?"

"What else could I want, my love." He smiled as he took small steps toward the red-head. "I could help you remember what it's like to be a demon again. If you'll only give me that chance."

"Stay back!" he warned as he pushed Botan behind him.

"Oh, there is no need to be hostile. I won't hurt her; I am done with all that. All I want is you." He smirked as he kept walking.

"I'm warning you."

"Come now, Kurama, Just one touch and it will be all over." He reached his hand out. "This could be a peaceful ordeal if you just come with me now." He grabbed for Kurama's arm but he pulled away jumping back a few feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled Botan away as Jorge clung to Hiei's cloak. Hiei glared at the ogre and snarled causing Jorge to jump off and let go. "Don't run from me. It will only make this harder." He smirked at the pun in the back of his mind.

Kurama shuttered in disgust and grabbed a twig from a near by tree and slowly sent his spirit power through it making the leaves on the twig twist and coil around the dying twig when the transformation stopped the sword glowed as the refection from the sun drew a picture of just how sharp the sword was.

"Ooh, that's bold; you know you have to fight me up close with that."

"I am aware of that, but I am no longer afraid of you. I will kill you here and now, once and for all." Kurama gave him a death glare and stalked toward him.

"How do you expect to do that?" Karasu walked up to him until they were face to face. "Ooh, I think I know just the way I want to kill you. One final kiss to end both our lives. And to be fair I will only stay in this form."

"This guy is even crazier than before." Kuwabara spoke. "Kurama you don't have to fight him alone."

"That's right, Let us help you, besides I have been itching for a fight." Yusuke added.

"Please Kurama, let them help you!" Botan cried out remembering how beaten up Kurama had gotten the last time he fought Karasu. "I don't want to lose you too."

"Hush!" Karasu yelled at them. "I don't really want an audience for this." He smirked anew and held out his arm and made a claw with his hand and whispered, "Boom." Suddenly the air around the four on-lookers exploded with hot burning fire and choking black Smoke.

"NOOO!" Kurama Screamed as he watched, waiting for the smoke to clear, hoping his friends were okay.

The smoke cleared slowly and Kurama gasped inwardly as he saw no sign of his friends.

"Oops, Blown to bits I'm afraid." He laughed

"You will PAY for that!" Kurama wasted no time in swinging his sword at the bat demon. Karasu Jumped away only seconds before the sword could run him through leaving behind only three strands of black hair. The second the Hair touched the underbrush of the forest they grew in size until they became three sleek black snakes with a small fuses on their backs. Kurama jumped away but they only slithered toward him faster.

"Now you've done it, the moment they bite you they will send very flammable venom through your veins then they will explode setting off a fire inside your body, you will be blown to bits from the inside." He smiled at how beautiful that would be.

"I don't think so." Kurama jumped up into a tree and quickly threw three roses into the hearts of the snakes like darts to a bull's-eye, they were dead on and the snakes vanished in a loud explosion.

"Aww, that wasn't very nice." He laughed again "alright enough games. Let's get this over with." Karasu flitted away and appeared on the same branch as the red-headed fox. Kurama melted back against the tree as Karasu placed his hands on either side of him and leaned in to kiss him. "This was easy."

"Get away!"

Karasu smiled and brushes his lips over Kurama's softly at first and just as he was about to kiss him and end the fight he was Yanked away from him and slammed into the ground below by vines that came up from the ground. Karasu laughed as he fell into a thousand thorns that prickled up from the underbrush. "Farewell, my love." He was impaled but never made a sound as he died.

Kurama sighed but froze when he saw a few lingering bombs around him, "no." he stood tall and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come. Suddenly the bombs went off but he felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes and and saw that each bomb was enclosed in a pink bubble of spirit energy. "What?" he jumped from the tree and landed next to Karasu.

Botan and the others emerged from behind a few trees, "Kurama." Botan smiled faintly and ran toward him only to collapse into his warm embrace.

"Botan?" he looked down at her and smiled as he pet her hair.

"She saved you, man. I don't know how but she did." Yusuke spoke

"I know. I could sense it was her." He scooped her up.

"Whoa, man that was short but awesome." Yusuke said suddenly.

"I thought he had killed all of you." He started walking, "And I wasn't in the mood."

"But seriously, how does it feel to have girls and guys love you." Yusuke teased. Kurama said nothing as his eyes became narrow slits. "Eheh, I was only kidding."

Kuwabara walked out of a nearby cave with Mariah in his arms. "I found her, can we go now? This forest gives me the creeps." He shuttered as a small slug with five eyes crawled up his arm. "Now! Please!" he jumped.

"Come on." Yusuke held back his laugh.

* * *

"Well I suppose it's a good reason, but what will I do without my best girl?" Koenma looked up at him with sad pleading eyes. 

"Jorge, here will be a wonderful replacement." Kurama smiled and Jorge beamed. "I will not take no for an answer."

"Well alright, I suppose I did make that deal with her. But how do you know it's what she wants?"

"I just do." He smiled

"Okay, it's done." Koenma smiled as he stamped a white paper. "Go now." He smiled as Kurama bowed and walked out.

* * *

Botan's eyes slowly opened when she felt something rough against her lips and a sweet smell filled her senses. "Hmm?" her eyes came into focus and she saw a strawberry tracing her lips. Oh no, not another day dream. She thought and opened her mouth slowly letting the sour and sweet juice fill her mouth as she bit down. "Mmm." She pulled away and looks up to find the owner of the hand that fed her. "Kurama. Wow this dream feels real." 

He chuckled, "this is no dream." He smiled and popped the rest of the berry into his mouth. "mm." his hand brushed her cheek lightly. "Stay with me forever, Botan."

"Yes." She whispered as he came closer, "Wait, I can't. I am not alive."

"You are now, and I want you to spend your life with me." He purred, "I never got the chance to tell you. I love you." He kissed her softly and pulled away slowly, "Please stay with me."

"Oh Kurama, I love you to. I will stay with you forever." She hugged him tightly as tears slid down her face. "I am sorry about everything I did. Karasu got into my head, I couldn't stop him."

"Shh, I know, it's okay." He stroked her hair softly and held her closely. "I love you, my little Day-dreamer." He whispered softly.

* * *

**Das Ende**! 


	21. Anywhere

**Summary:** One shot. Continues from "Everywhere."

**Warnings:** Lemon

* * *

**Anywhere**

* * *

With only a few weeks of school left Botan rushed through her room to get everything ready, her make up work was stacked in a neat pile on her desk and her books were stacked next to them. She sighed at the work she had just finished but she smiled that she was finally done. It had taken a while to make up for the work she missed during the Karasu thing.

Botan's usual pink kimono hugged her body showing her perfect figure and her blue hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She grabbed her work and stuck it in her bag. She wanted to turn it in as soon as possible before something else happened, and with her life something always did. She knew that her teacher would be there because he usually taught a yoga class on Saturdays.

* * *

She walked through the halls of the school and came to a pause at the door with a sign that read: _Yoga classes _she smiled and pushed the door open slowly not wanting to disturb anyone inside.

Her teacher looked up at her and smiled, he knew why she was there and he held out his hand. She nodded knowingly and handed him the folder with all her missing work in it. Normally teachers wouldn't give students this chance to make up work, but since Botan was from "another country" he let her. She bowed and walked out the door.

She was happy that it was over and felt her heart jump for joy as she thought of Kurama waiting for her at his house. She began to wonder if she would upset him by being a little late as she seemed to be.

* * *

Reaching his house he noticed that the shoes belonging to Shiori where missing and mentally smiled, she and Kurama would have so much fun when she left the house. Kicking off her shoes she opened the door and walked in. "Bushy tail!" she called his nickname out and got no reply. "Kurama?"

"Yes, my flower?" he smiled and stepped out of the kitchen that connected to the room she was in. "didn't I tell you I wouldn't answer to that nickname?"

"Yeah, but come on Kurama it's cute." She smiled at him and looked him over; he wore an apron that read: _Kiss me I'm cooking,_ his red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and poured down like a flaming waterfall.

"What are you cooking?" she asked sniffing the air.

"Warm strawberry tarts." He beamed, "from the strawberries we planted the first time you came to stay." He crossed the room to her and loosely looped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently. "Want to help me? Hmm?" he whispered in her ear making her shutter lightly. "You can tell me more about your day dreams" She blushed at that.

"I knew I never should have told you about that. How did you trick me into giving it?" she growled and pushed him away. "Oh. Now I remember. You said you had them too and you would tell me what one was. Then after I told you, you just told me about a normal daydream."

"Is it my fault that you didn't specify what type of daydream it was?" He said coolly and headed into the kitchen. She gaped and followed after him

"But-"

"Yes, I knew what you meant, so how about you sit right here," he plucked her up and placed her on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "and look pretty for me while I finish these." He placed his hands on her knee caps and looked up into her eyes. "Can you do that for me?" he purred lowly.

"Y-yes, of course." She nodded never taking her eyes off of his. She snapped back to reality when he pulled his hands away. "So will you tell me about one of your sexy daydreams?" He shrugged and went back to placing strawberries on the tarts carefully.

She growled inwardly at his back and looked him up and down. He wore a loss blue shirt and light denim jeans and from the look of things they seemed to be very tight. A light smirk crept to her face as she hopped off the counter silently and slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind. He instinctively tensed at the feeling and shook his head. "Botan, didn't I tell you to…" he trailed off when a pair of small hands slid into his pockets, only a thin lining of fabric between her hands and his thighs.

"Shh, now is not the time for talking, unless of course you want to tell me about one of your daydreams." She whispered in his ear and licked the shell softly; her hands digging deeper, her fingertips lightly massaging his thighs.

Kurama closed his eyes trying hard to concentrate and not give in to her demands. He tried to speak but words failed him as he shook his head. She didn't like that, he could tell as she pushed her hips into him making his manhood press against the counter he stood before. His eyes widened and drifted to a close as his eyes rolled back. "Botan… S-stop I am trying to cook."

"Aww, what's wrong?" she purred in his ear teasingly. "Just tell me about your daydream and I won't have to continue." He could feel her breasts against his back and groaned in need.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I'll show you." He smirked and managed to push away from the counter and turned with the grace of a cherry blossom to the ground and captured her around the waist. By the time she could register what was happening it was too late; he had her pinned to the counter top in an instant.

"Kurama?" She paused when she saw lust in his eyes.

"Here's what you'll do." He smiled darkly as he pulled the apron off tossing it onto a stool nearby. "I will count to ten and you will run. I will come after you, and you don't want me to catch you. When I catch you it's over and you will be mine." He purred when he saw a smile in her eyes.

"O-Okay." She shuttered and hopped off the counter when he stared counting.

"One!"

She looked around the house and jumped behind a curtain.

"Two!"

She shivered and shook her head, it was too easy.

"Three!"

Walking past the living room she headed for the pantry.

"Four!"

She smiled and walked in and closed the door with a loud click

"Five!"

No, that was no good, she ran up the stairs silently

"Six!"

She walked into the library… Library!

"Seven!"

When did Kurama get a library this big?

"Eight!"

This was a good place to hide.

"Nine!"

She walked to the far end and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Ten!"

She held her breath and listened for him.

On the other end, in the kitchen, Kurama closed his eyes and sniffed the air catching her scent in the air was all he needed to do to find her. He smiled, he was on the hunt and there was nothing more invigorating for him, than being a hunter. Catching her scent he ran out into the living room and back into the pantry and smiled when her scent lead him up the stairs and into the library.

He pushed the door open slowly and walked in, the smell of new and old books covered her scent over. He growled but that soon faded, he would have to hunt the hard way. He closed his eyes and listened for her heartbeat. It was thumping hard and fast, 'Oh Botan, you are making this too easy.' He smirked and ran through the library looking between each row.

She heard him coming and ran silently through the huge room and behind a new shelf. She panted harder out of anticipation and fear. He was coming closer and closer and suddenly it was silent. She gulped and looked around. He couldn't see him but she knew he was there. She bolted for the door and saw him on the other end of the room. He looked at her intently and walked slowly toward her. She opened the door when he started to run and ran down the hall into his room.

He was right behind her when he walked in after her and walked toward her slowly. She backed away until her legs bumped the edge of the bed. "Gotcha." He smiled at her.

She gave a smiled and a nod and pulled him into a hard kiss. She held onto him tightly and snaked her tongue over his soft lips. He let her in slowly and nibbled on her tongue as it entered his mouth. Moaning he grabbed her hair ribbon and gave it a swift tug letting her hair cascade down around her. The smell of vanilla and cotton candy filled his nose. He broke the kiss, if only for a second and pushed her gently down on the bed.

She scooted up a little and placed her head on the pillow and looked up at him. He licked his lips: her legs were slightly spread and her arms where resting lazily next to her, bent up as if she were facing a man with a gun. He soft pink eyes looked at him in innocent want. Her lips were parted and wet slightly from the kiss they had just shared.

He licked his lips and crawled on top of her slowly and leaned down kissing her hard. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. "Kurama." She smiled after pulling away. He smiled back at her and leaned down placing his forehead to hers.

"You ready?" he kissed the tip of her nose lightly.

She nodded, "more than ready. Please Kurama." She arched up to press against him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Botan." He kissed her again, sliding his tongue in slowly tasting every inch of her. His hands worked at getting her clothes off. Successfully they found each other naked and paused to study each other. "Beautiful." Her body was almost pure white and every curve of her made him wanted her even more. A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked at him.

His body was perfect in every way, he was well toned and Botan's eyes went lower giving her a glimpse of his manhood. She bit her lip and lightly trailed her fingers down his chest and paused for a second before she ran her fingertips over his shaft. She felt him shutter at this and smiled up at him. "Oh Kurama, You are beautiful too." She blushed at how that sounded.

He smirked and gazed down at her intently and straddled her hips his hands placed on either side of her head. She reached up slowly and tugged his hair free letting it spill down over her; goose bumps prickled up as it swept over her breasts. Her arms lazily hung around his neck as she pulled him closer for a kiss. He paused slightly and looked down at her before spreading her legs slowly.

She nodded at his silent question and her eyes shut as he entered her slowly like a thief entering a house in the dead of night. A soft moan yanked at her lips needing to escape. Tears rolled down her cheeks like the morning dew from a leaf. Kurama leaned down to kiss them away.

Pure love flowed through both of them as he slowly started a rhythm, hips clashed against hips and moans drowned out one another as sweat coated their bodies. They were connected forever. Both lovers called out in pure passion as climaxes rushed through them in a simultaneous harmony that could only be felt by them.

"S-so this was your daydream?" she whispered through panting breaths.

"Hmm, sort of, I just added in the last part." He smirked teasingly as he draped his arm around her.

"Oh."

"I love you, Botan." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kurama." She smiled, "Bushy tail." She giggled and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"I told yo-" he paused and smiled as he watched her sleep, her head filled with sweet strawberry dreams.

* * *

**Das Ende** (The end for reals) 


End file.
